Dreams
by Nate-Dawgg73
Summary: Ever had one of those steamy dreams about someone? Well, Applejack has now had one of those dreams. She doesn't know how to react to it, but will soon find out that some dreams may be just a look into the future. AppleDash OneShot


**Hello to you all! Greetings from me! Just a oneshot I wrote to one of my favorite ships in MLP. I don't ever think it'll happen, but it's fun to write about. I hope y'all like!**

* * *

It was a quiet, tranquil afternoon. The flowers bloomed in all their beauty, their fragrance enveloping the entire landscape. The light breeze cascaded all over the gorgeous meadow with grace and elegance. The white puffy clouds danced across the skies, intertwining with one another to make a mesmerizing display. The brilliant sunshine shown everywhere, lighting up the whole scene in a spectacular luminous glow. The fertile ground was ever so still, until the two mares bounded along its surface. One was orange with hair as blond as the wheat plains and beauty that rivaled every flower around her. She was well toned and had three apples upon her flank. She was grinning as wide as her face would let her, not hiding any emotion. The other was blue with a mane and tail of the rainbow. She looked to be athletic as well, but in a different sense. She had wings with feathers as soft as newborn pup, strong yet delicate at the same time. She had a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on her flank. Her purple eyes stared into the other mare's green ones with a look of passion and ecstasy. They continued to frolic through the field of fragrant flowers, the flowing wind following in their hoofsteps. Suddenly, the blue mare jumped on the orange one and sent them tumbling down the hill, but not in a violent, frenetic matter. More like a soft bounce from each spot to the next. They began to roll, stopping at the bottom, the blue mare on top. The stayed that way, laughing. Then they stopped and looked into each others eyes. They could get lost in each others eyes. Without thinking, the gap between their muzzles was closing ever so slightly. Their eyes were slowly shutting as the space continued to decrease. Their eyes were completely shut when they felt the warmth of each others' lips. The warmth passed throughout their entire bodies. The feeling rushed up and down like a static shock. They released, the blue mare laying beside the orange mare, both turning to face each other. Their excitement got the better of them and they couldn't control themselves. They grasped on and engaged in the mother of all acts.

In the midst of it all the blue mare spoke. "I...I love you...Applejack," said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Applejack awoke in a fit of moans and sweat. She looked around, but couldn't see anything since her eyes were not adjusted. However, she could feel the wetness of her sheets. More specifically, between her legs. She removed the covers and saw the spot on her bed. What had she just done? Then reality hit her. She had had a dream. But not just any dream. It had been one of _those _dreams. And the kicker is it wasn't with a colt, but with her best friend, who happened to be a mare. She got up on her four hooves and walked over to the window, opening the shutters. The sun hadn't yet been raised, but the light could be seen peeking around the bend. She shook her head to wake up and get the grogginess of sleep out of her system.

"What the hay? That dream..." She walked over to her bathroom, turning on the light as she went. "Whoa, ah look like ah went swimmin'." Sure enough, she was wet all over her hair and face. The dream had really made her sweat. "Suppose ah better take a shower." She shut the door and took her hair and tail out of the ponytails they were in. She turned to the shower and turned the water on until she found that 'just right' temperature. Letting the water run all over her body, she sighed contently. She took showers regularly, but somehow, this one seemed odd, yet relaxing, like it erased all the filth and evilness from her life, purifying her soul.

"Mornin', sweetie. How did ya sleep last night?" asked Granny Smith down at breakfast. "I can see ya had a shower this mornin'."

"Mornin', Granny. Yeah, ah had me shower. Kinda had me a...weird dream, ehe."

"Oh? Well, what did ya dream about? Not about some colt, ah hope."

Applejack blushed, turning her face away from her granny. "Well...it weren't about no colt. That's fer sure."

"Good, good. Where are them siblings of yers at? Breakfast is 'bout to be ready."

As if on cue, Big Mac appeared from around the doorway, Apple Bloom shortly after. "Well, 'bout time ya youngins got here. We were gonna start eatin' without y'all."

"Mornin', you two? How'd y'all sleep?" asked Applejack politely.

"Bad," said Big Mac simply.

"Ah slept like a baby last night. It was a purty good night, if ya ask me."

"That's good. Say, Apple Bloom, where's yer bow at?"

"Ah figured since ah got mah cutie mark, ah needa start actin' like a big pony. To start with takin' off that ridiculous bow."

"Well, I'm proud you got yer cutie mark and ah guess ah can't make ya wear it if ya don't want to. Ah been meaning to ask ya, when do ya realize you were supposed to stay here on the farm with us?" asked Applejack to her younger sibling.

"Hmmm...well, ah was with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle at the club house like normal. Ah got to thinkin' about yer story of goin' to live with Aunt and Uncle Orange 'n' how you realized you needed to come back. I realized how much family meant to you and how family came to mean to me too. I thought to myself how I never wanted to leave the farm. Just like that, this little apple blossom popped up on mah flank."

"Ain't that just there darndest thing. We sure are proud of you, Apple Bloom."

"Granny's right. We sure are. Right, Big Mac?"

He looked up with a scowl. He quickly smiled and said his trademark, "Eyyup."

"Well eat up. Just because today is an off day, don't mean you don't need yer strength." Granny smith presented the three ponies with a giant heep of apple pancakes, hot apple cider, and maple syrup, fresh and sweet.

"If this don't cheer ya up, Big Brother, ah don't know what will." Applejack piled some pancakes on her plate, poured some maple syrup on them, got a glass of cider and dove in. She was unusually famished this morning. She figured that dream had something to do with it. Before she knew it, her plate and glass were empty. Her family was staring at her in awe. "What? Ah was hungry this morning." She took her napkin in her hooves and wiped her muzzle. "Ah'd love to hang around here all day, but ah got obligations else where. Ah'll see y'all later." She put her dishes in the sink and took off, her mane and tail trailing behind her.

* * *

In town, Applejack was on a park bench, fixing her mane before going to help, ahem, _Dashie. _Like everypony else, she had always had thoughts about her friends. She wondered if she swung towards mares, would her friends judge her or accept her? Of course, she knew that is kind of a stupid thought; her friends would love her any way she was. But what if one of her friends was the mare she liked?

Applejack had just finished fixing her mane when Rainbow Dash flew up beside her. "Great! You're here early! Come on, I really wanted to show you this!"

Applejack blushed at just the sight of her friend, her mane all wind whipped from her fast flying. The words from her dream drifted to the front of her mind, _'I love you Applejack.' _She shook her head to rid that thought of her mind for that time being. "Now, hold on there, sugar cube. Ah gotta have a spell on me so ah don't fall through the clouds, remember. Ah'm an earth pony."

"Oh shoot! I forgot. Well, what are doing just sitting there? Let's run to Twilight's!"

"Somepony sure is anxious." Rainbow grabbed her hoof and ran towards Twilight's place. 'She's just holdin' yer hoof. No big deal. Keep calm. Breathe.'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Library of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Twilight herself was reading a book on anthropology. "Hey, Spike, did you know-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Oh, I got it." She stood up and walked to the door, unaware of who was behind it. She opened the door and was ran over by Rainbow Dash, Applejack being dragged in behind her.

"TWILIGHT!"

"What?! What is it? Discord? A changeling attack? Discord!?"

Rainbow took a deep breath and said, "We need you to help us by putting a spell on Applejack so she can come to Cloudsdale and see the thing I was going to show her and since she is an earth pony she can't walk on clouds and that's why we need you to put a spell on her!" She stopped and inhaled like a tornado sucking up a stray log.

"Uh...I think you've been hanging out with Pinkie too much. But, yes I can put a spell on her." She eyed Rainbow's hoof. She was still holding Aj's. Rainbow acknowledged that she saw and let go quickly, looking away while blushing afterwards. Not mention, Aj had pretty much had a blush on her face the whole time, getting gradually dimmer. That is, it _was _getting dimmer, but Twilight had seen them...holding hooves. 'Hmmm...I wonder...' Twilight thought to herself. "Alright. Do you want wings like a pegasus or just that spell we used to walk on clouds?"

"Whoa! You know a spell to give her wings?"

"Yeah, I learned it not too long ago. I tested it on Pinkie Pie and she loved it. Although, it wasn't permanent, it still lasted a long while. What do you say, Aj? You want to try on some wings?"

"Uh...ah don't know 'bout that one."

"Oh, c'mon, there not that bad."

"Yeah, I got used to them pretty quick."

"Yeah, but, you were born with wings, Rainbow, and Twi, you've had lots of experience. Ah don't think ah simple pony like me could handle that."

"Just give it a shot. If Pinkie Pie can do it, I know you can."

Applejack looked at Rainbow's caring, cute face. How could she say know to such a pretty muzzle? "Oh...alright. But ah ain't gonna keep 'em. Ah want them just long enough to go to Cloudsdale, see Rainbow's thingy and get back on the ground where ah belong."

"You've got yourself a deal. Just to be safe, let's go outside." The ponies went outside into the brilliant sunshine. "OK, you stand over there. You might want to give Rainbow your hat." She took off her hat and handed it to Rainbow like it was the most delicate thing that ever existed. Rainbow put it on and stood behind Twilight. "You ready?"

Applejack gulped. "Ready as ah'll ever be."

Twilight began to mutter words in what sounded like another language. Her horn began to glow purple, then blue, then white, the red, then the cycle kept repeating. The light of it was getting extremely bright. Applejack closed her eyes, as did Rainbow. Suddenly, a stream of light extend from the tip of Twilight's horn and connected with Applejack. The light was so bright, the sun would've had to put on sunglasses. After the light faded, there stood Applejack, now with a majestic pair of pegasus wings exactly like Rainbow's, but orange instead of blue.

"Uh...did...did it work?" asked Aj.

"Did it work?! Of course it worked! Look at your wings!"

Applejack looked to her back. Sure enough, she was greeted with orange feathers. Ecstasy filled her. She jumped in the air and yelled, "These are awesome!" Since she didn't quite know how to fly, her wings went AWOL. They flapped like crazy and sent her flying all over the area. Rainbow Dash sprang into the air and tried her best to keep up with the panicking pony propelling through the air.

"Applejack, calm down! Relax your wings and try to gently flap." Applejack did a few rolls, but eventually slowed down to a small flap. "There you go! You're getting it!"

"Oh sweet cinnamon buns, that was scary. Ah don't know if ah wanna do that again."

"Don't sweat it. You'll get the hang of it. You don't have to be able to fly as fast as I do, not that you could, haha. You just have to fly straight without falling."

"Gee, don't ah feel soooo much better. Yeah, ah got it. Gimme mah hat back!" She swiped it and put it back on her head.

Twilight flew up and hovered by them. "So how you like your new wings, Aj?"

"Well, they sure are...different. Ah don't know how y'all pegasi do it, Rainbow. Ah'm already kinda tired."

"That's normal on your first flight. Now then, think you can make it to Cloudsdale? We can work on your technique and the basics on the way there."

"Oh...right. Let's, uh, get goin'. Thanks, Twilight. And just curious here, but how long will these things last?"

"About that...I'm not entirely sure...it really depends on the color or colors of my horn when I was doing the spell. You know what they were?"

"Oh, I saw!" said Pinkie Pie from out of nowhere.

"Gah! Pinkie? How do you still have wings?"

"I have no idea! But I just love them to death! I can get anywhere I want twice as fast!"

"As if she needed to be any faster," Dash whispered to Applejack. Applejack saw how close Rainbow's lips were to her and it caused her to stumble and nearly fall.

"Well, what color were they then?" asked Twilight to Pinkie.

"It started off purple. It was so pretty, but then it changed to this amazing blue. I was just getting used to the blue when it changed to a bright white color of light. I didn't like that one. I was glad when it turned that dark red. Then it went back to purple. Then what happened next was totally coolio! It began to strobe in the colors, keeping to that same order. I nearly started a party with all that spectacular light show going on."

"OK, purple, blue, white, and red. That order. Alright. You guys go on. I'll figure it out."

"OK, later Twilight. Come on, _sugar cube. _Let's get going." They flew off, both giggling and blushing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Suddenly, Pinkie's wings disappeared and she fell to the ground. "Aw man. I was just starting to love them...Oh, well." She bounded off, not realizing she was still about a foot off the ground. Darn fourth wall and physics breakers these days.

* * *

About half an hour and many fumbled up flying attempts, the two mares reached the fluffiness of Cloudsdale. They stopped on the surface and breathed in the fresh ozone. "Ah, doesn't smell just awesome up here? I like going down to the ground with you girls, but man, I love coming home and smelling the fresh air. Just...*sniff*...amazing."

"Wow, ya really like it up, don't ya?" Applejack asked, a peaceful glint in her eyes.

"You bet I do!" Rainbow jumped off the clouds and raced down towards the ground and returned to her spot by Applejack in a flash. "You have no idea how much I wish all you girls could fly. There is just...so much cool stuff we could do." She looked at her blonde friend. She saw how the wind blew her mane slightly in her face, making her face even more radiant than she already thought it was. "C'mon, let's get going to my house."

In a few short, peaceful minutes, they arrived at Rainbow's cozy, cloud house. Her house wasn't too big, but it was just perfect for one pony or two. "Wow, ya know, we've been best friends forever and ah've never been to yer house."

"That's kinda hard. Remember, you were an earth pony then. Plus, this is _my _house. My parents live elsewhere." She paused and eyed her door. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, I'll show you around before showing you the surprise." She walked up her steps and unlocked the door. Inside her house looked just like a normal house. Wooden walls, carpet flooring, and ordinary glass windows. Her furniture was a mixture of blue and rainbow colored, with pictures of her family and friends. One picture in particular stood out to Applejack most of all. It was a picture of Rainbow and her during one of there late nights out. That one in particular was when all the girls went and all looked "fabulous!" as Rarity put it. Applejack shook her head at the fond memory.

"Remember that night, Dashie?" she asked out loud unintentionally.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that night was fun! One thing I remember most is we got you to wear a dress."

"Yeah, yeah. Ah'll admit...ah liked the dress...ah still have it."

"Really? No way! I got mine too!" The friends shared a laugh. "Good times, good times. Oh! You wanna see my room?"

"Well, shoot, you've slept in mine a bunch of times. Ah gotta see it!"

"Come on then!" Rainbow began to walk upstairs to her room, smiling inside and out, especially sense Aj called her Dashie.

"Yer house kinda surprised me a little. It's a lot bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside. Actually purty nice, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, faking her anger.

"Oh ah didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Haha." She turned the corner and opened up a door to reveal her bedroom. It was like a teenager's room. She had posters up on the wall of the Wonderbolts and some other ponies Applejack never heard of, but again to Aj's surprise, it was quite neat. Everything was put where it belonged, there were no stray articles of clothing and her bed was made, her blue comforter without a wrinkle and her pillows stacked up nicely.

Applejack whistled. "Not bad, sugar cube. It's actually purty nice. Neat 'n' tidy 'n' everythin'." She turned around to see Rainbow lightly bobbing up and down. "You alright there?"

Dash nodded. "Yeah. I just gotta use it. I'll be right back." She whooshed around, letting one rip before taking off.

"Phew! Man, what in tarnation did that girl eat?" Applejack backed away from the, ahem, wind and accidentally bumped into the nightstand by Rainbow's bed. It rattled for a second before stopping, but not before something fell out from under it. A book. Kinda old and worn out, but still pieced together pretty good. It looked like it had been handled a lot. 'Hmm what's this?' Aj thought to herself. She opened up the first page to reveal notebook paper with words written on it. Uh-oh. These weren't just any words. They were...thoughts, events, and dreams. Deep dark secrets of the heart. Untold atrocities that nopony should no about. That very book happened to be, none other than, the Diary of Rainbow Danger Dash! 'This is...Dashie's diary. Ah shouldn't read it. It's an invasion of privacy.' She tried to close it, but before she could, she spied her name on the page. 'Huh? Mah name? Well...a quick peak won't hurt if she don't know ah did it.' She opened it to a page and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today sucked. It was horrible. I mean, nothing wanted to go right. First, I lose my favorite pair of shades. I have absolutely no idea where I put them. I bet somepony stole them. That's not the half of it. Later, I had a collision with, like, five different pegasi, one wasn't my fault though. Derpy was putting somepony's mail in there mailbox and turned to fly away, but she did see where she was going. She took off and knocked into me. I spun out of control! To top it all off, I ran over the Wonderbolts. The freaking Wonderbolts! Then, I got the worst headache in the whole world. It felt like Applejack was bucking my head as hard as she could. Speaking of Applejack, my day did take a turn for the better. _

_I was on my home when I ran into her. She looked tired and a little moody, but she was still nice. Oh, man, how good she looked today. _

She stopped right there for the moment. "What?" she asked out loud. She shook her head and continued reading.

_As always, she was wearing that cute little cowpony hat. I she's just so adorable in that thing! Oh gosh, with the sweat dripping over her chest and face, it made my wings want to just spring out right there, but I didn't let them. Ooohhh, my wings are getting stiff just writing this._

'Wings getting stiff?' Applejack didn't exactly know what that meant. That is, until she read the last quote again. Her newly new wings were beginning to open up all by themselves. 'What the hay?' She tried to close them and it worked, but only temporarily. They started to come back up the moment she let them go. Next thing you know, she was standing in the middle of the room, wings fully erect. They were stiff, too. And boy were they sensitive to the touch. She recalled back to a day in school when she was a filly. 'Didn't it say somethin' like when pegasi get, uh, well, ah guess, aroused, their wings...' She didn't have time to finish her thought. She knew what it meant. 'Ah...ah never thought ah'd have one of these. Ah got a wingboner!' Sure enough. And the cherry on top was Rainbow was coming back down the hallway. 'Oh man oh man oh man!' Applejack closed the diary and put it back in its hiding place. She then sat on the bed, ignoring her wingboner, trying to play it off like she didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, Aj, you ready for the-" She stopped when she came in. Applejack was laying there...on her bed...with a wingboner...staring at her with a blush...not saying anything. "Uh...Aj...um...do you know what your wings are, um, doing?" she asked rather shyly, much like Fluttershy.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no...ah don't really. Is this normal or somethin'?" she asked her blue friend.

Rainbow had to look away. She couldn't bear to look at Applejack in that position. It made her want to...oh no. Now her wings were starting to play copycat. They were going straighter than a violin string on a guitar and as stiff as one too. She walked over to Aj, trying her hardest to put her wings down, but failing miserably. She leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "You know how colts...things get when they see, uh, I don't know, a pretty mare or something?"

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Well, the same thing can happen with...all pegasi...except with their wings." Rainbow spun her head and looked in the other direction, becoming instantly fascinated with the poster of Spitfire x Soarin shipping poster on her wall.

Aj, however, was wide-eyed and blushing the color of a ripe red delicious apple. She eyed her wings, then Rainbow's, then to Rainbow's plot, means butt by the way, and back to her face. "Well...this is...awkward."

Dash nodded vigorously. "Tell me about it." She turned the direction away from Aj and spun around to face the door way. "I guess I'll show you the surprise now." She walked to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. It was filled with all sorts of little knick-knacks, gum, pins of the Wonderbolts, and ribbons being among all the other miscellaneous junk. But in between all of the stuff was a binder decorated with all sorts of things. When Aj saw it, her wings slowly began to deflate.

"What's that?" Rainbow smiled at her. She picked it up in her mouth and brought it over, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Well, we've been friends for, like, ever and that's a lot of time to take pictures and stuff. I don't normally do this, but you mean a lot to me. You've been my best friend since we were fillies."

"This is fer me?" She opened it up. Inside was a picture of her and Rainbow and the others in a swimming pool, their parents in the background, laughing at them. The picture below it was when they got their first teeth. She flipped through the pages, seeing pictures of their first day of school, days at track, a picture with them the day Twilight came to Ponyville, but the picture that stood out the most was one at her parents' funeral. Applejack was crying her eyes out. Rainbow Dash had her hooves wrapped around her in a hug, crying right along with her. Applejack began to tear up at the sight of the picture, it bringing back memories of the good, and bad, times they had together. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you...Rainbow Dash. This...means a lot to me." For some odd reason, that mornings dream popped into her head.

"I figured it would. I'm glad you like it." She got off the bed and stretched. "I worked hard on that, you know. Don't treat it like some dumb dictionary." She smirked to show her sarcasm.

"Darn it. Ah was gonna use to balance out the dinner table." She winked. "Ah'm gonna run this to mah house real fast...or rather fly it there, if ah can manage it."

"Can I come?"

"Considerin' ah was 'bout to ask if you wanted to go, ah wouldn't have it no other way."

* * *

A bit later, they were flying towards Sweet Apple Acres, the afternoon sun beating down. "Gosh, ah'm almost as tired as ah am durin' buckin' season. Phew!"

"Really? I feel fine. I feel like racing. Wanna race?"

"Uh, no. You'd win in a heartbeat 'n' you know it."

"Yeah, I do. Haha."

They arrived at the front porch and stopped. "Ah'm gonna go put this in mah room right quick. Come on inside. Ah think we might got some apple juice or lemonade or somethin' cool to drink in the kitchen. Just help yerself." They walked in, both heading for their said destinations: the bedroom and the fridge.

Rainbow walked into the kitchen like she owned the joint and got the pink lemonade out of the fridge. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until she looked at it. The condensation of the outside of the pitcher dripping down made her think back to how sad Aj was earlier. Well, not sad but happy. She felt the need to make sure she never cried again. In fact, she inwardly made that her goal. Applejack whipped into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. "Man ah'm so thirsty." She poured them a drink of the lemonade and sucked it down, pouring more in right after.

"Wow, this is really good. Not too sweet, not too sour. Who made it?"

"Apple Bloom. She's gettin' to be quite a help around here."

"I know right! I heard her and Scoots and Sweetie Belle got their cutie marks finally!"

"Sure did. Took 'em a little bit to figure out how to get, ya know."

Suddenly, they heard a nervous sounding rap-tap-tap on the door. "Hmm, wonder who that could be? Ah'll get it." Aj opened the door to reveal Twilight with a few books. "Howdy Twi, just in time fer some lemonade."

"Uh, Applejack, I think the lemonade can wait."

*A Bit Later*

Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were sitting around the table, drinking something a little stronger than lemonade. Applejack decided to whip out some of Big Mac's special cider after hearing the news. "So, yer saying that these wings that YOU gave me are permanent?"

"Well...yeah, sorta."

"Sorta? How is there a sorta in there?"

"Well, I found a spell that could turn you back...but the ingredients are hard to find. Not to mention after I have them all, I need to find the words of the spell. But to make matters worse, it'll take a year alone for the ingredients to mix together potently enough to use. I'm so sorry, Aj. I didn't mean to."

She sucked down the last of her cider. "Eh, don't worry 'bout it. Some part of me actually wanted to keep them. Plus, ah could use them around the orchard here, too. Kinda like a blessin' in disguise."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't completely wreck your life."

"Look on the bright side. You can come to Cloudsdale and we can hang out and stuff."

"Yeah, yer right. It'll take a while, but ah'll get used to these here wings. Then, ah won't want to get rid of 'em after all."

"You said it! Come on, let's go for a walk. And I mean a real walk, not a fly."

"Alright. Thanks fer telling us, Twi. We'll see ya later." She walked out the door.

"Hey, did you do that on purpose?" asked Rainbow when Applejack was outside.

"Well...yes and no. I kinda wanted to, but I didn't know how. When I found out that I really did, I was happy and mad at myself. Besides, I know you two have a thing for each other."

Rainbow blushed. "What? We don't..."

"It's OK, you don't have to deny it. I can see it. You like Aj and she obviously nuts about you too. I don't judge. I...sort of like Fluttershy, so...yeah."

"Thanks, Twilight. I'll see you later. I have to go...do something."

* * *

Shortly there after, Aj and Dashie were walking along the road towards the meadow. They were silent for what seemed like the longest time. Then, things started to get interesting. Applejack kept trying to get in front of Rainbow. However, Rainbow's competitive side was beginning to show. She began to get in front. Before you knew it, they were racing down the way. They were speeding down the stretch. Eventually, they reached the meadow. By that time, they had slowed a little bit and began to push and tease on each other a little bit. They began to laugh. I bet you can guess what happened next. Rainbow tripped on a rock and they were sent tumbling down the hillside, laughing and yelling as they went. They stopped at the bottom, both laying on their side, facing each other.

"Why'd ya have to go and trip? We were havin' a good time."

"Sorry I'm affected by gravity, haha." They stopped and stared into each others' eyes. Applejack could get lost in the sea of purple. She could stare into them forever if Rainbow would let her. She heard Rainbow say something but didn't make it out.

"Ah'm sorry, ah didn't quite her ya?" she said as polite as she could.

Rainbow Dash gulped. "I said...I...I love you..."

Applejack went wide-eyed. Her face went crimson and her heartbeat went to 1000 beats per minute. She stood up fast, staring at her friend. "You...you what?" she asked, barely audible.

Rainbow stood up and moved closer. "I love you, Aj. I have for a while, but didn't have the guts to tell you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I couldn't go any longer without you not knowing. I-"

She was interrupted by a pleasant surprise. Applejack captured Rainbow's lips in her own. She moved closer, deepening the kiss. "Ah...ah love you too, sugar cube." Rainbow moved forward and kissed her again, this time it was more passionate and intimate. The evening was turning into night.

As the evening pressed on, the two mares laid there in an embrace, staring up at the stares. Applejack was happy. She never figured that she would be with a mare, and especially not with her best friend. How would Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh react? She brushed it off. She'd cross that bridge when the time came. For now, she was living in the moment. She looked down at the rainbow maned mare in her arms. She smiled, the dream entering her mind. "Ya know, Dashie, today reminded me of a dream ah had once."


End file.
